Not A Bad Thing
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Amelia Borden is the daughter of Sting and has been best friends with Nick Nemeth since she debuted in WWE in 2010. What happens when a young woman leaves her abusive boyfriend and begins a romantic storyline with her best friend? Read to find out! (Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake reminds me of this story)
1. Chapter 1 - Friends?

Amelia sighed as she tried to cover up the hand-shaped bruise on her arm and then looked around to see Nick Nemeth, better known as Dolph Ziggler, staring at her from the doorway.  
"When are you going to dump that moron?" he asked, referring to Amelia's abusive boyfriend Zac.  
"He's not that bad. This only happens when he goes out drinking with his friends" Amelia defended the man she loved. Zac wasn't necessarily a bad guy, he was really very sweet. But when he drank with his buddies every Friday night, sometimes Mia would be on her weekend off and he would try and show her off.  
"So every week?" Nick asked, earning him a glare so he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just a concerned friend" he told her. Nick pulled her in for a hug and Mia sighed.  
"You're always here when I need you" Mia said into his Dolph Ziggler t-shirt he was wearing.  
"Always" he said. "Besides, who else knows how to hug this good?" Nick smiled and Mia pulled away to glare at him playfully.  
"True" she admitted with a smile.  
"You should head to guerrilla to meet up with your on-screen contractually obligated faction…well, one of them anyway" Nick said and Mia nodded before leaving to become 'Courtney' for the WWE Universe.

**_(October 27_****_th_****_) Raw; Kane vs. Dolph Ziggler  
_**"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Courtney, weighing in at 323lb. Kane" Lillian introduced as Courtney reluctantly followed Kane to the ring and waited at ringside for Dolph Ziggler to come to the ring. "And his opponent. From Hollywood, Florida. Weighing in at 213lb. He is the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler" Lillian announced then exited the ring as Dolph began walking down the ramp. Dolph hugged Courtney as he passed her then entered the ring and the match began.  
The match was definitely speed against power and speed won out with a sunset flip pin and Dolph quickly slid out of the ring where Courtney ran up to him for a hug. It wasn't long before Seth Rollins and J&amp;J security came out to attack Dolph from behind and the Authority teamed up on Dolph until John Cena came to the rescue and cleared the ring. The two men celebrated in the ring while Courtney stood at ringside looking between team Cena and team Authority.

**_Raw; Backstage Segment_**  
"Courtney" Hunter called out to the blonde bombshell who stopped walking and turned to face her boss and his wife.  
"Yes Hunter?" Courtney asked.  
"What the hell was that out there?" the COO asked.  
"What was what?" Courtney asked as she rested her hands on her hips.  
"You and Dolph? Are you on team Cena?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm contractually obligated to you aren't I?" Courtney shrugged.  
"How about we add a stipulation to the match at Survivor Series, since you want to join team Cena so badly. If team Cena wins, you're free. But _when_ the Authority wins, you will no longer be a WWE Diva, you will _only_ be our assistant" Stephanie said.  
"Do we have a deal? Or are you back on team Authority?" Hunter smiled.  
"_When_ team Cena wins, I'm gonna enjoy my freedom" Courtney smirked and turned to walk away but Hunter grabbed her arm and forced her to face him again.  
"You're still our bitch until then, so I'd keep that pretty little mouth shut before you say something that we'll make you regret" he warned before she pulled her arm free and glared at him.  
"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Unlike Kane losing to Dolph" Courtney said before walking away leaving Stephanie and Hunter watching after her completely unamused.

**_(Offscreen)_**  
Amelia smiled as she saw Nick talking to Colby Lopez with his back to her and she walked up behind him with a cheeky grin. Colby spotted her and she quickly put her finger to her lips, signalling not to say anything and he went back to talking with Nick. A few more steps and Amelia was right behind Nick and she jumped onto his back and laughed.  
"Mia, you scared the hell outta me" Nick said as he looked over his shoulder to see her beautiful smile.  
"That was my intent" she grinned and kissed his cheek.  
"How's your arm?" Nick asked and Mia slid off his back and looked to Colby who get the message and left the room.  
"I've gotta go" Colby said as he left.  
"Did you have to say something in front of him? Nobody needs to know" Mia said, a little upset.  
"It was just a question, your arm could've been hurt from a match" Nick reminded her.  
"I just don't want people thinking I'm weak" Mia told him.  
"You're not weak. You just need to get rid of the bad in your life, and Zac is bad" Nick said as she leant against the wall.  
"He's not all bad though Nicky, I loved him" Mia said sadly.  
"Loved?" Nick asked.  
"You really think I love being hit? Being called what I get called?" Mia asked.  
"I know you hate it, which is my point; why do you stay?" he asked.  
"Because I don't know how he'll react and part of me is afraid of what he'll do" Mia replied.  
"So you stay because you're scared?" Nick asked and Mia nodded.  
"I just don't know what to do" she told him and Nick pulled her in for a hug.  
"Mia, you know I wouldn't let that asshole hurt you. Your Dad would kill him if he knew what was going on" Nick told her.  
"I know" Amelia sobbed.  
"Then dump his sorry ass and move in with me until you're back on your feet. I can help you move and so will Colbs and the guys. We all love you, Miss Amelia" Nick bowed and Mia giggled at his little girly bow.  
"Thanks Nicky" she smiled. "But I want you there when I break up with him. You and my Dad" Mia said.  
"Just tell me when and where" Nick smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

Five days later and it was Friday night, it was a weekend off and Mia was nervous to say the least.  
"I think I'm going to throw up" Mia whispered as she waited on the couch with Nick and her Dad for Zac to get home.  
"You're overthinking this. He won't touch you, I won't let him" Steve said and kissed his daughter's forehead.  
"I think I heard the front door" Mia whispered and then heard the familiar thud of Zac falling onto the door to hold himself up while he unlocked the door.  
"Mia, I'm home my honey bear" Zac stumbled into the room with a beer in hand and two of his buddies behind him.  
"Zac, we need to talk" Steve said as he stood.  
"Oohhhh, Daddy's here" Zac slurred. Mia and Nick stood up and walked over to Steve and Zac.  
"We're done Zac, you can crash here tonight but I'm staying in a hotel. My Dad will get my keys from you in the morning and you'll have to stay with your friends" Mia said. Zac glared at her furiously.  
"You think you can kick me out of my own house?" Zac asked as he moved to stand over her but Nick pulled Mia behind him. "Pretty boy, you think she could ever love you? She's just a whore" Zac said and paid for it dearly. Nick punched him with as much force as he could and pulled back a very sore fist and then let Steve have his turn.  
"Call her that again and you'll end up six feet underground. That's my baby girl you're talking about" Steve warned.  
"So the infamous Sting is going to kill me for calling his baby a whore? What about a slut? Or a skank?" Zac grinned.  
"Don't" Mia said as her father pulled back his fist, ready to punch the drunk. Steve looked to Mia and waited. "He's not worth it. Let's just go" she said and headed for the front door but Zac grabbed her arm.  
"My little bitch, where are you going?" Zac asked.  
"Somewhere people respect me" Mia replied and then slapped Zac across the face, leaving him in shock before she walked out the front door with Nick and Steve. Once they were outside Nick smiled and Steve burst out laughing, making Mia smile.  
"Did you see the look on his face when you slapped him? That was priceless" Nick said in between fits of laughter.  
"I think someone will have to pry his jaw off the floor" Steve chuckled.  
"Feel better knowing you won't have to come home to that anymore?" Nick asked, referring to Zac.  
"One hundred percent better" Mia smiled.  
"I guess you'll be staying with me until you change the lock then" Nick said.  
"Good thing I spend most of my time there anyways, means I don't have to pack much because some of my stuff is already at your place" Mia smiled and Nick pulled her to his side for a hug.  
"What else are friends for?" Nick asked. He soon noticed Steve motion him to follow and leave Mia in the car.  
"We'll be back in a sec Mia" Steve told her and then headed a few metres away so Mia wouldn't hear their conversation.  
"Are you okay?" Steve asked.  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
"I can see it when you look at her, I'm not blind. You're falling in love with her" Steve said, making Nick look to the woman in question.  
"The falling part was ages ago. I've already landed on planet Earth and I know she only sees me as a friend" Nick told him as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"She cares about you, more than you realise. I think I know my daughter well enough to know that the reason she wanted you here was because she knows you'll protect her. You're her knight and I'll always appreciate that" Steve told him.  
"I don't know how I can be around her much longer. I want more from her than she's willing to give me" Nick admitted, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
"Tell her how you feel. That's all you can do" Steve said.  
"And if she doesn't feel the same?" Nick asked. "I'll have lost my best friend" Nick reminded him.  
"You'd be surprised" Steve said and headed back to the car to avoid any more discussion.  
"Everything okay?" Mia asked as Nick finally got into the car.  
"Yeah" Nick lied. Everything was not okay, he was madly in love with his best friend who had clearly put him in the friend-zone.

**_Raw; Authority, Courtney and Dolph Ziggler segment_**  
Dolph Ziggler made his way to the ring and stood in wait for his opponent when the Authority came out with Courtney being dragged along by Kane. Once inside the ring, the Authority talked a lot of trash before getting to the point.  
"Now Dolph, here's the thing; we're not naïve, we know what everybody's saying, we hear the rumours. Sure, a lot of people think that we are petty enough to punish those that might wanna team with John Cena, that might want to oppose the Authority. They think that we would hold some kind of grudge against that. We wouldn't" Triple H said. "You're free to do what you want Dolph, you're free to partner with who you want and side with who you want but I would like you to question a few things about it because if you do side with John Cena, well then what happens? Let's just play this out a little bit, let's role play. Let's just say you win, let's just say team Cena wins, who do you think gets the credit for that Dolph? Is it you? Do you get the credit for team Cena winning? Or does John Cena look like an even bigger hero because John Cena wins with Dolph Ziggler on his team?" Triple H asked. "But let's play this out the other way. Let's say that team Cena loses, who takes that heat? John Cena gonna take the blame for that loss? Or is that going to be you? Is John Cena already setting himself up for the inevitable loss by saying 'what would you expect with somebody like Ziggler on my team'? You know, don't get me wrong, I don't think there's anything about you Dolph that's a failure. I don't believe that at all, it's just; you know as well as I do that every time you seem to rise up to the top there's something in your way. Somebody that no matter how hard you work, and you do work hard, probably harder than any other superstar in the back and that's a fact, and here's the thing; who gets the credit for that? Is it Dolph Ziggler? No, no, it's John Cena. Right? And you can call it whatever you want, you can say that's the glass ceiling, you can say it however you want to say it. But if it's a glass ceiling you certainly can't see through it" Hunter continued by taunting Dolph with John Cena's 'you can't see me' motion. "And you certainly can't break through it can ya?" Hunter taunted.  
"You have to ask yourself too; where is John Cena tonight?" Stephanie asked.  
"That's a good question. Where is John Cena? He cares so much about his supposed team he's not even here for you tonight. But that's okay Dolph, let's just say it is what it is and let's say you take the gamble. Let's say maybe, maybe it works out for you. Maybe you get everything you wanted out of life. Maybe teaming with John Cena gets you championship shots and you're the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you get the girls, you get the money, you get the fame, you get all their adulation" Triple H motioned to the fans and then walked back to Dolph. "Maybe" he finished.  
"But that's an awful lot of maybes" Stephanie noted.  
"It certainly is. There's a lot of maybes, there's a lot of uncertainties. Or; you can just pick up the phone and tell John Cena the answer is no. Coz here's the thing Dolph; you know you have the talent, you know you have the ability, and I know it and the thing is; you want certainty, you want to get rid of all the maybes in your life? We can tell you how. You make a decision right now, you pick up the phone and you tell John Cena the answer's no and all your uncertainty goes away Dolph. Write your own ticket. You can have anything you want. See, this is where it gets interesting Dolph, right? This is where it gets interesting. You ask, we give. Anything you want Dolph" Triple H tried to convince the Show-Off. Dolph looked tempted and Courtney watched him rub his chin in thought.  
"Don't listen to them Dolph, think about yourself" Stephanie said. Dolph then lifted the microphone to his lips and looked to Courtney then to Hunter.  
"I can get anything? Anything I want?" Dolph asked as he walked closer to the Authority.  
"You name it. Anything you want. All you gotta do is ask" Triple H smiled, believing he had Dolph Ziggler won over. Ziggler nodded and moved his microphone to his left hand.  
"Alright, you know what I want?" Dolph asked quietly into the mic. "I want you out of power. I want you gone, I want your wife gone, I want the corporate stooge gone, I want the sellout gone, I want these two jabronees gone. I want them out of power, for good" Dolph shouted with determination, then looked to Courtney and smiled. "I also want that beautiful woman right there to have her freedom back" Dolph said and Courtney nodded with a smile on her face.  
"That's too bad. It's too bad, I really wanted to give you all what you want. Steph and I want nothing more than to give to you what you want. But Dolph won't let it happen. So now when you're little 12 year olds are out there tweeting your displeasure to me about this just remember that you have nobody to blame but Dolph Ziggler. See these are the crossroads in life, where decisions are made Dolph and if the wrong decision is made then sometimes you end up empty handed and I hope for your sake that you don't end up empty handed. Coz that could start at any time, like right now for example, when you defend that Intercontinental Championship right now against the future of the WWE; Seth Rollins. Good luck Dolph, you're gonna need it" Triple H said and then everyone left the ring except Dolph, Seth and Courtney.  
"Move it Courtney" Stephanie ordered and Courtney slowly left the ring and was told to stay with J&amp;J security to help out Seth if he needed it.

The match was relatively back-and-forth until Dolph started to build momentum and that was when Joey and Jamie started causing distractions which eventually ended in Joey getting knocked off the apron and Jamie delivering a hangman to Dolph who was then hit with the Curb Stomp. Seth smirked in the ring and Courtney looked on until she heard the crowd come to life as Randy Orton entered the ring and hit Seth with the RKO and the bell rang to signal a DQ finish. J&amp;J got on the apron but Randy turned around and waited to strike but J&amp;J were smart enough to drop back down to the floor. Courtney couldn't help but grin as Randy stepped over Seth's fallen figure and got out of the ring before heading up the ramp and passing an angry Kane. J&amp;J got into the ring to check on Seth but Courtney slid into the ring and checked on Dolph. Kane entered the ring and pulled Courtney away from Dolph while J&amp;J helped Seth to his feet and then headed backstage.

**_(Offscreen)_**  
Mia smiled as she walked with April and Brie towards catering.  
"I know, this storyline with you is going to be great. Going against the Authority? I mean, I had fun" Brie said and Mia nodded.  
"You have no idea how interesting this is going to get" Mia told her.  
"You know something we don't, don't you?" April asked.  
"Maybe" Mia grinned.  
"Not spilling any secrets are you?" Mark Carrano asked from behind the three ladies, making them jump.  
"Nope" Mia replied.  
"Good. I actually wanted to discuss something with you and Nick, do you know where he is?" Mark asked.  
"We we're going to meet up in catering" Mia replied.  
"Okay, can you both meet me in my office as soon as possible?" Mark asked and Mia nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you soon" Mark smiled and headed back towards his office.  
"What was that about?" April asked.  
"I have no clue" Mia replied.  
"Maybe you're in trouble" Brie teased.  
"No, she's too much of a goody-two-shoes for that" April joked.  
"I will kick you" Mia warned. "Both of you" Mia said to Brie who was about to open her mouth. They soon saw Nick talking to John Cena who had Nikki by his side and the girls headed over.  
"Hey" Mia greeted.  
"Ladies" Nick greeted.  
"Mark asked to talk to both of us, he wants us in his office ASAP" Mia told Nick who nodded.  
"Okay, let's go" Nick said then looked back to John. "I'll see you later" he waved and followed Mia to the office of Mark and Jane.  
"Hello" Jane smiled as they entered the room.  
"Hi Jane" Nick and Mia greeted her.  
"Mark and I were discussing a plan to add to the storyline heading towards Survivor Series and would like to get your opinion on it" Jane said.  
"Okay, what was the storyline?" Nick asked as he leant against a table and Mia sat on the chair next to his knee.  
"As you already know, Mia has been pulled into the stipulation for the Survivor Series match and the crowd loved it when you spoke about her freedom. So Jane and I were thinking of putting the two of you into a romantic storyline as soon as possible" Mark informed the two. Nick quickly regained his composure and Mia just stared wide-eyed at Mark and Jane.  
"Uhhh, what?" Mia asked in shock.  
"You two have a friendship that goes back four years and the on-screen chemistry that you have is undeniable. We think the fans would eat it up" Jane said.  
"What do you think? As you know it's completely up to you, if you don't feel comfortable with it then just say no and we'll leave it alone" Mark told them.  
"Nick?" Mia asked, looking over her shoulder at her best friend.  
"I, I uhhh. What do you think Melia?" Nick asked using the nickname that only he could use without being punched.  
"It would be a little weird, but if it furthers our careers…" Mia let the sentence linger in the air.  
"I guess it'd be okay" Nick shrugged.  
"Okay then, we'll get it set up so that on Smackdown you two will start this storyline" Jane smiled.  
"You two are dismissed" Mark said and Nick was quick to leave the room and head back to the almost empty locker room to clear his head. A romantic storyline with his best friend who he was in love with? Why did he agree to this?

**_A/N – I'm in the process of writing four stories so I won't post every day. I like the idea I had for this story and just had to write it. I love reviews (good or bad) because they help me to improve. Have a great day/afternoon/night wherever you live in the world and I hope you enjoy what is to come in this story_**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Secret Exposed

Mia sighed as she looked at the time and saw the bright numerals on her phone reading 3:52am. She still hadn't slept and was getting nervous about the storyline. She stood up and walked over to the light switch and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She walked over to her open suitcase on the floor and picked out a pair of sweats and a loose shirt so she could go to the gym and tire herself out a bit before she had to leave for her flight to the next town for Smackdown tapings. When she got to the gym she looked around the almost deserted gym and saw Jon Good with Colby and then spotted Nick on the far side of the gym lifting weights. He was exactly who she needed to talk to, she hadn't seen him since the talk with Mark and Jane and she was getting worried.  
"Nick, hey" Mia greeted him as she approached. He looked up and put the weight down.  
"Hey" he greeted.  
"I couldn't find you last night after the show, I was getting worried" Mia told him.  
"I'm okay. Just needed to clear my head" Nick told her.  
"I thought you might be avoiding me. You know we can always say no if you think that it will ruin our friendship" Mia said. Nick stood up and walked over to the bar to do pull ups making Mia follow him.  
"I'm not avoiding you" Nick lied.  
"You know you're a horrible liar. What's bothering you?" she asked and Nick dropped down from the bar and looked her in the eye.  
"Nothing" Nick lied again.  
"Talk to me Nicky" Mia pleaded and Nick sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
"I'm just nervous about the storyline okay? I don't want us to end up regretting it" Nick finally admitted.  
"Then we'll tell Mark and Jane that the answer is no. We can still change our minds" Mia told him.  
"Forget I said anything. Go work out" Nick told her and walked off leaving Mia standing by the bar, hurt and worried.

Mia sighed as the pilot said over the speakers that it was half an hour until landing and April nudged her.  
"What's got your panties in a bunch?" April asked. "I noticed you weren't in the hotel when I woke up" April said.  
"I went to the gym and something is bothering Nick. I'm worried about him" Mia told her.  
"I'm sure he's fine. If not then he'll tell you sooner or later, he's your best friend and vice-versa" April said.  
"I guess you're right" Mia nodded and looked a few rows ahead where she could see the bleach blonde locks of Nick.  
"You care about him" April said.  
"He's my best friend" Mia replied.  
"No, I mean more than a friend" April said, making Mia look at her. "Don't give me that look" April warned. "I used to look at Phil the same way and now he and I are married" April told her.  
"Nick and I are starting a romantic storyline and I don't know what to do" Mia said and April smiled.  
"Because you have feelings for him?" April guessed.  
"I don't want to have feelings for my best friend because if he doesn't feel the same then it just becomes messy and I don't want messy" Mia admitted.  
"So you do like him?" April smiled.  
"Shush" Mia said.  
"What are you gonna do?" April asked.  
"I'm just going to wait and see what happens. If Nick and I can't handle a fake relationship then how would we handle a real one?" Mia asked.  
"Good point" April agreed. "So when does the storyline start?" April asked.  
"Tonight" Mia replied.  
"Any kissing?" April smiled.  
"Not yet" Mia told her, shaking her head.

**_Smackdown; Dolph Ziggler Interview_**  
"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Intercontinental Champion; Dolph Ziggler" Renee smiled. "Earlier this week on Monday Night Raw you rejected the offer to join the Authority for Survivor Series and tonight you find yourself facing the Authority's director of operations Kane inside a steel cage, do you think that that's punishment for your choice?" Renee asked.  
"Punishment? Renee, I made my intentions very clear on Monday; I want the Authority out. If I have to be put in a steel cage against a monster, fine. I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll stand up for myself one way or another and stand up for any-" Dolph stopped when Hunter came up to him.  
"Dolph, looking good. I'm surprised to see you here so game and ready to compete. I mean after the beating you took from the hands of Seth Rollins on Monday night, you were lucky Randy Orton was there to save you. Then again, Randy Orton isn't here tonight is he? Randy Orton might never be here again. And John Cena's not here tonight to save you either. So who is going to save you Dolph? Once you get inside that steel cage with Kane. Maybe the question you should start asking yourself is it time for you to save you? Here's the thing Dolph, it's not too late. You can still change your mind" Triple H said and then turned to walk away but stopped and looked to Renee. "You saw what happened to Randy Orton huh?" he asked her.  
"Yes I did" Renee said quietly.  
"Shame. Tragic. Imagine if that could happen to Randy Orton, imagine what would happen to Dolph Ziggler" Triple H said before walking off.

**_Smackdown; Dolph Ziggler v Kane (Steel Cage Match)_**  
Courtney couldn't take watching anymore when Kane kicked the steel cage door open. She ran down to the ring and watched the door swing open with Dolph hung over it. Kane began to step between the ropes to exit through the door but Courtney wouldn't let him.  
"Dolph, get up" Courtney told him as she held onto the door and he held onto the cage and used the momentum of Courtney's shove of the cage door to slam the door on Kane's face. Dolph quickly dropped to the ground and Courtney cheered as she heard Dolph's theme play and he leant against the barricade. She walked over to retrieve his championship belt and handed it to him before pulling him in for a hug.  
"Courtney is still part of the Authority but they won't like what happened tonight. Courtney will be in for a world of hurt come Monday Night" Michael Cole noted.

**_Backstage Pass Interview; Courtney_**  
"Courtney, tonight you were not meant to be at ringside during the match between Kane and Dolph Ziggler but you came out anyway and slammed the cage door in Kane's face. Are you worried about any repercussions of your actions tonight?" Eden asked.  
"There's always going to be repercussions if you don't kiss the Authority's ass. Tonight I stopped Kane from beating Dolph because it's the right thing to do. I don't care what happens next because come Survivor Series, I'm going to be a free woman" Courtney smiled.

**_(Offscreen)_**  
Mia and April smiled as they got to a local karaoke bar down the road and laughed.  
"Most of the locker room is here" Mia noticed.  
"Because tomorrow begins our few days off and we all want to get shit-faced drunk and party it up" April reminded her.  
"Then why are we waiting out here? Let's go join the party" Mia smiled and headed inside where she saw Brie and Nikki singing California Girls by Katy Perry. She heard April chuckle from behind her and turned to see the Jersey girl watching the Bellas stumbling over each other while singing.  
"They must've been here a while" April said.  
"It's the Bellas, what did you expect?" Mia smiled and tried to find Nicky so they could talk. She was hoping he hadn't drank much yet so they would be civil and calm. She spotted him over by the bar talking to Cesaro and Alicia.  
"Hey Girl" Alicia smiled and hugged Mia as she approached them.  
"How are you all doing?" Mia smiled. Nick just held up his beer with a smile and then took a swig.  
"Alicia, I think you and I should show Cesaro to the dance floor" April smiled as she came up to Alicia and the two ladies walked off with Cesaro so Mia and Nick could talk.  
"I'm fine, really" Nick told her.  
"Who said I was asking?" Mia said, moving to sit on the stool beside him.  
"I know that look" Nick reminded her. "We've been friends for years" he said.  
"Then let me know what's bothering you" Mia half-pleaded.  
"Trust me when I say; you don't need to know, and I don't want you to" Nick grumbled before finishing the beer.  
"Nick" Mia said firmly, getting his attention. He looked her up and down before getting up and turning to leave. "Don't you dare walk away from me" Mia warned.  
"I'm just making sure I don't say something I'll regret later" Nick told her over his shoulder and then kept walking. Mia sighed in frustration and shook her head.  
"This is getting ridiculous" she groaned and rested her chin on her hand.

The next day Mia woke up in her hotel room with April who was smiling at her.  
"What are you smiling about?" Mia grumbled and put her face in the pillow. The sun was far too bright and April looked way too chipper.  
"Someone got drunk last night" April noted. "And that same someone sang a little song to Nick" April started to giggle. Mia shot upright and looked at April.  
"What?" Mia shouted.  
"Kidding" April laughed and Mia glared at her.  
"You're a horrible person" Mia sulked and laid back down in bed, pulling the duvet over her head to block out the light.  
"Someone went a little Brie Mode last night and it wasn't Brie" April teased. "Well not _just_ Brie" April continued and heard a grumble in response.  
"You and your straight-edge husband can suck it" Mia said.  
"Come on, get up and I'll get you some water and Tylenol for your hangover" April said and Mia felt the bed shift as April left the room. Mia pulled the covers back down and rolled to the edge of the bed before slowly standing up. She glanced at her phone and saw a message from Nick.  
_Sorry about last night, I was a jerk. Call me when you get a chance and I'll make it up to you when we get home ~Nicky_  
Mia smiled at the message and typed a quick reply saying she'd be home before dinner and then headed out to the main room of the hotel room and sat beside April in front of the TV.  
"Good thing you're not on Total Divas or you could've ended up like Brie and Paige a few weeks back when they filmed Brie puking all over Nikki" April smiled and handed Mia the pills and water.  
"Thanks, and my life is way too complicated to be filmed" Mia said.  
"Phil and I just prefer privacy, that's why I'm not on the show" April told Mia who nodded.  
"I'd hate to have cameras following me everywhere" Mia agreed.  
"So I saw you texting before, are you and Nick okay?" April asked.  
"I think so. He apologised for last night and said he'd make it up to me. I think I'm going to catch an earlier flight" Mia told her best friend.  
"You two are close. You'll figure things out" April said and Mia got up to pack and shower.

When Mia walked in the front door of Nick's house, she looked around and then headed to the room that had been allocated as hers three years ago.  
"Nick, I'm home" Mia called out.  
"In the study" Nick called back and Mia headed to the study where she saw Nick on the computer and he turned in his chair.  
"Hi Nicky" Mia greeted.  
"Melia, I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night" Nick said as he got up and walked over to her for a hug.  
"Why were you acting like that?" Mia asked.  
"I just had a bad day" Nick said.  
"You usually talk to me about it though, you don't shut me out" Mia told him.  
"I just needed to be away from the female species" Nick tried to joke but Mia just glared at him.  
"Seriously?" Mia asked and Nick sighed. "Nicky, what's going on?" Mia asked.  
"Your Dad told me that he wants us to be together" Nick said.  
"That's what this is about?" Mia asked with a hint of a smile.  
"It's just weird" Nick started to smile which made Mia burst with laughter.  
"Nicky, my Dad has wanted us to be together since you and I became friends. I already knew that" Mia told him. When she finally calmed down, she stepped closer and rested her forehead against his. "You're a goof" Mia smiled and then left the room. Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was so close the kissing her. Nick groaned and then ran out to the hallway.  
"Amelia" Nick called out and Mia turned around. "Don't slap me for this" Nick told her and she looked confused but he closed the space between them and kissed her. When she didn't react, he pulled away to see her shocked face. She touched her lips and quickly turned to run to her room. Nick watched after her, had he just screwed things up?


	3. Chapter 3 - Have I Lost Her

**_Chapter 3 – Have I Lost Her?_**

Nick sighed and looked around his house before walking to Mia's room and knocking on the door.  
"Mia?" Nick called out.  
"What do I do?" Mia whispered in the phone to April.  
"You like him don't you?" April asked.  
"What if it ruins things? What if we don't work out" Mia returned.  
"There's only one way to find out" April told her and then hung up. Leaving the blond to fend for herself.  
"Bitch" Mia mumbled to her phone then got up and walked over to her door and opened it.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I overstepped a boundary and-" Nick was cut off.  
"Can we just forget about it?" Mia asked and grabbed her bag before jogging downstairs.

**_Survivor Series; Team Cena w/Courtney vs. Team Authority w/J&amp;J, Lana, Stephanie and Hunter_**  
First out for team Cena after the Authority had entered the ring was Dolph Ziggler who came out with Courtney's hand locked in his. Once they reached the ringside area, Big Show came out followed by Erick Rowan, Ryback and finally the captain John Cena. Team Cena entered the ring and Courtney gave Dolph a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back because she knew this was the beginning of the war. The bell rang and Big Show started off against Mark Henry who stood by his teammates to fire up before running directly into a KO punch and being eliminated which shocked the Authority but brought a smile to every member of team Cena. Ryback was eliminated next after a sneaky curb stomp from Seth Rollins. Then Rusev was counted out and Erick Rowan was eliminated after a second sneak attack by Seth and clothesline by Luke Harper. After Erick was eliminated Show got into the ring and stood against the remaining three members of team Authority. He looked around and told Cena to get up, once John got to his feet he was knocked out by Show and Big Show watched as Seth pinned Cena and then walked over to Triple H and shook his hand then left the ring and headed backstage. Courtney stood and stared in shock. She looked at the three men in the ring and then at Dolph who was still lying by the barricade. She quickly knelt by Dolph's side.  
"Come on, get up. You're the sole survivor Dolph. You need to get up" Courtney told him as the Authority began to surround them. Dolph was not in a good way, he was beaten down easily by Kane but found some strength. Enough to hit a superkick and the zig-zag to eliminate Kane which made Courtney grin and clap. Luke Harper came in next and kicked Dolph so hard that the momentum took him out of the ring and Courtney knelt by him again. "Come on, you can do this. Two more to go and the Authority is gone. You can do this Dolph" Courtney cheered him on. Courtney's heart almost stopped when Luke Harper his a powerbomb and went for the pin for a close call but Dolph kicked out and got a roll-up on Luke for the elimination. It was now down to Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler. When Dolph began a flurry of offence, J&amp;J security got involved but Dolph disposed of them and went for a superkick on Rollins who moved and then powerbombed Dolph onto the turnbuckle and went for the curb stomp but Dolph moved. Dolph hit the zig-zag and went for a pin but there was no referee.  
A referee slid into the ring and counted to two before Triple H knocked the referee unconscious and tossed him out of the ring. Triple H then began attacking Dolph before a clothesline and the pedigree then dragged Dolph away from the ropes and rested Seth's arm over Dolph so a ref could count the 1, 2, 3. Scott Armstrong then made his way to the ring and counted to two while Courtney was kneeling on the apron shouting for Dolph to kick out when Sting's theme began and everyone stopped and looked. Courtney slid under the bottom rope and shoved Seth off Dolph but Triple H grabbed her by the hair and Sting made his way to the ring with his bat in hand. Scott Armstrong attempted to stop the Stinger but Sting knocked him unconscious and got into the ring to face off against Hunter. Hunter threw Courtney to the ground by the ropes and she quickly turned to watch what her father and Hunter would do. Triple H went for the first strike but missed and was hit with the Scorpion Death Drop by Sting who then pulled Dolph's arm over Seth for the pin and checked on Courtney before leaving the ring. Courtney leant against the ropes while an official counted the victory for team Cena. Courtney helped Dolph to his feet and they celebrated on their way backstage. At the top of the ramp John Cena came out to raise Ziggler's hand in victory and then the three headed backstage to end the show.

**_(Offscreen)_**  
"Hey Nick, how are you feeling? That was a brutal match" Steve noted.  
"A little sore" Nick replied honestly.  
"How's home life? Mia still ignoring you?" Steve asked.  
"Not ignoring, more like avoiding" Nick told him.  
"You two really need to talk. You both avoid things, and people, you don't want to talk about" Steve sighed and patted Nick's back before leaving the locker room.  
"Hey Steve?" Nick called out and Steve reappeared in the doorway. "Why do you keep making sure that Mia and I are okay?" Nick asked.  
"Because you two care about each other and you defend each other. I want a guy like you to look after her" Steve admitted.  
"Does she know you want us to be together?" Nick asked.  
"Nope" Steve smiled and left Nick to his thoughts but he soon decided to go find Mia. After being onscreen if she hadn't competed she would head straight back to the locker room to grab her phone and let down her hair then head to catering for something to eat. Right now she'd still be in her locker room. He headed in the direction of the women's locker room and knocked. April opened the door and looked over her shoulder.  
"Mimi, I'm gonna go call Phil. See you later" April told Mia and then left Nick to enter the almost empty Divas locker room.  
"Hi" Nick greeted.  
"Nick" Mia greeted. There was an awkward silence.  
"This can't keep going on Mia, it's too weird. We live together and we spend most of our time avoiding each other since this storyline started" Nick said.  
"Maybe you were right to want the storyline gone" Mia mumbled, not making eye contact.  
"Why? Why is this storyline so hard for you Melia?" Nick asked, getting frustrated.  
"Nick, don't" Mia started.  
"Don't what? Don't try and figure this out? Don't try and fix what we seem to have lost?" Nick asked. "We used to be each other's rock and now we can barely look at each other" Nick yelled. Mia stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Why is that Mia?" Nick asked in a calmer tone.  
"Because" Mia said as if it were a good excuse.  
"Because why?" Nick asked, growing more frustrated. Mia walked up to him and looked him in the eye.  
"This. This proximity to you" Mia replied. "It throws me off" Mia told him.  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
"Being close to you, as close as in this storyline, I can't do it anymore" Mia stated.  
"You're frustrating the hell outta me" Nick shook his head.  
"We won't be friends if I tell you why, it'll just be awkward" Mia told him.  
"It's not already awkward?" Nick asked.  
"Not as awkward as it could be" Mia replied. Nick groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples.  
"Fuck it" Nick grumbled and put his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Mia's eyes widened in surprise and then she let them close and put her arms around Nick's neck.  
"Okay, not as awkward as I was expecting" Mia breathed and Nick smiled.  
"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that again" Nick told her.  
"Right back at you. I was scared that if we don't work out then we'll hate each other and it would be awkward at work and that's why I didn't say anything" Mia told him.  
"Well your Dad kind of convinced me to make a move" Nick smiled and Mia chuckled.  
"Really?" Mia asked. "Well maybe you should kiss me again then" Mia smiled and Nick kissed her again. Nick felt her fingers glide through his messy hair and he couldn't help but smile. For weeks now he'd dreamt of this moment and now she was in his arms and they were kissing.  
"You two ready to go. We've got Raw tomorrow" Steve said from the other side of the door.  
"Be out in a minute Dad" Mia smiled and Nick shook his head.  
"He'll be happy" Nick said and Mia nodded as they walked out of the room hand-in-hand which made Steve smile.  
"I see you two kissed and made up. Literally" Steve noted.  
"Dad. Shut it" Mia warned and Nick kissed her forehead as they headed to the parking lot.

**_~A/N – Hi all! I'm so so so so so so sorry for the delay. Honestly, all I can say is my muse went on vacation and she has only just returned (naughty muse). I am hoping to start posting on all my stories again this month and I hope none of you hate me for leaving this one unattended for…too long!_**


End file.
